


基锤/Black sea——番外

by bibabo



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: 对男性某些方面的描写不怎么科学，稍微涉及到自己分泌液体。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 基锤
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	基锤/Black sea——番外

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day

01

发生了这么大的事情thor和Loki作为船上的头儿和二把手，要去海事处交代情况，但thor多半是觉得这帮老狐狸会给予一个冠冕堂皇的剧本，让他们粉饰本来的真香，理由是海怪袭击船只引起恐慌，对整个航海业都会造成什么什么程度的影响。

还真如他所料了。

反正他和Loki都态度强硬的说出了真相，Loki作为船长还被留下来进一步调查，最后以一句这就是真相，还有一句震撼海事处的Numpty。虽然这个词的侮辱性比较轻，但还是令那帮迂腐的老头气红了脸，说要跟你爸爸告状。

Loki在出门口之前还回复了他这一句话，然后跨出门槛，转头送了一张鬼脸。  
"我不是那个让我爸给我安排工作的少爷了，pricks。"

然后逃离了老头们气急败坏的叫喊，出门找可爱的金发美人了。这几天饿得都没力气亲他，救了他们的那搜船每天只给他们供给一顿饭，还都是素菜，炖烂了跟猪食没什么两样，但也好过没有。

02

thor很乖，就在门外等他，然后他想了一会Loki是不是年纪小图新鲜，以后新鲜感一过就不喜欢他了，又觉得自己太过于怨夫，于是赶紧遏住了自己的想法。

一抬头就看到Loki，把他拉过一边压在墙角亲吻，力气大的以至于松开的时候thor的嘴唇都被吮肿了，还有手腕上明显的红痕。

Loki喘着粗气。  
"你知道这里最近的酒店吗？"

thor正是那种方面最渴望的年纪，前段时间被困在海上饿得不觉痛痒，现在身体适应过来了说不想都是口不对心，他看着Loki深邃的眼睛，呼吸因为期待和激动而有些急促，心想：妈的，cao死我也认了。  
"我……我带你去。"

Loki临出海事处前瞥了一眼日历，上面写的2月14日，情人节。

03

酒店有些简陋，thor和Loki刚开好房间，Loki还没等进房间，就把thor按在过道上埋在他颈窝舔舐他的锁骨，急忙被thor推开瞪了一眼拉进房间了。

Loki急得像个处男一样，把thor按在床上，边亲着他的嘴边解下他的衣服扔在地上，thor被亲的有些迷蒙，Loki的舌头灵巧极了，让他鼻腔里发出的哼哼声都舒缓了，一声一声撩拨着Loki。

Loki还是把衣服穿戴的完整，身下的thor却已经全身赤裸地被压着亲吻，从鼻尖吻到喉结，略过了thor亲出了媚色的唇，thor还半张着嘴唇想迎合，却落了个空。

Loki垂首吮着thor浅褐色的乳尖，一只手还捏着他另一边的乳肉往中间挤，指尖还围着乳晕绕圈，指腹压着硬挺的乳粒。他每次都像个吃奶的小孩一样舔吮，但不碰巧的，那是thor的敏感带，酥酥麻麻的快感从乳尖漫了上来，他把膝盖蜷曲了起来，挺腰的幅度更大，把自己的胸脯往Loki嘴里送。

Loki却离开了thor的胸部，看着thor疑惑的眼神，鸡儿都不太好，好在忍住没直接肏进去。Loki用下巴抵着thor的胸膛沿着腹肌线往下慢慢划弄，停在thor的性器，先是用手扶着柱身然后再缓地含着吞吐，两颊陷进去了一点，还不时地抬眼看thor，Loki没什么经验，牙齿经常磕到thor的性器，thor却只觉得下腹绷紧，不止地扭着腰想迎合即将到来的高潮，阖着眼睑掩饰自己被眼泪浸红了的眼眶，双腿往中间合拢，手向下摸索伸进了Loki墨色的发间，Loki的舌苔擦过马眼，thor一个挺腰发泄了出来，还喊着那人的名字。

"哈啊…Loki……"

thor的体液没想象中的腥臭，可能是因为这几天饿得营养不良，不过心理作用还是没吞咽下去，吐在了地上，Loki看着脸颊通红的thor，把膝盖挤进他腿间往外撑开，叫thor自己撑开给他操。

thor晃了晃头。

Loki噙着笑看他，却不带着愉悦。  
"我的大副怎么不听话啊，我才让你舒服了，不应该轮到你了？"

Loki的眼神更多是诱导，thor羞得把脸掐一下估计都能挤出红汁，但还是低着头躲过Loki的目光，把手臂伸展过大腿把臀瓣掰开了些，他甚至能感到自己穴口完全的暴露在Loki的视线里，不禁的缩了一下。

Loki叫thor舔湿他的手指，他听话地照做了，然后就感受到Loki的两根手指伸了进来，他的手凉得thor闷哼一声，更是缩紧了括约肌把Loki的手指压得无法继续拓展，然后thor就感到臀部一阵火辣的疼痛。

"Honey，你不乖点让我扩张可是会疼的哦，不要daddy操了吗？"

"你才多大，就学人自称daddy……？"  
thor虽然嘴上逞强，但其实还是放松了自己的身体，还把腰往下沉，用后穴尽量地吞吃Loki的手指，他甚至能听到手指撑开肠肉带动着润液发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

"你觉得大吗？"  
Loki凭着一次的经验摸索到thor的敏感点，然后突然弯了一下指节，马上就听到了thor不加粉饰的变调的呻吟，还有软下去的腰。

thor瞪了他一眼。  
"你不、进来…我怎么知道……"

"这么心急？"  
Loki又恶意地压了一下那个地方。

thor的反应也满足了Loki的恶趣味，腰腹的肌肉明显的绷紧，人鱼线也跟着一颤，昂着头抑制不住自己的呻吟，喉结滑动吞咽着津液，还有眼睛周围那一圈红。  
"唔…！Loki……你快点…"

Loki把thor的腿分开，终于提枪上阵，才刚挤了一半进去thor就倒吸一口凉气，夹得Loki头皮发麻差点缴械，于是thor的屁股就又挨了一记掌掴，他皱着眉想骂人，但又想到这个变态不知道会干些什么破事报复，于是‘忍辱负重’地松懈自己的穴道。

"Good boy."

thor发誓做完之后一定要把这个流氓暴打一顿。

Loki让thor抱着自己的大腿，松一次就操射一次，其实这个威胁无所谓，现在的thor被弄得没了脾气，说他什么都乖乖地应好。

Loki终于开始动了，腰有节奏性地挺着，性器在thor体内搅动，把简陋的床也带动得吱呀作响，引得thor喘息急促了几分，生怕床的声音太大把周围的房客惊扰，于是又箍得紧了些。脸颊带着羞赧和情潮惹起的红色，闭着眼睛不去看Loki，伸手想把床头灯给熄掉，手却被截住，反被对方用颈上的领结给捆在了床头，有种变成一个系着蝴蝶结的礼物的错觉。

"让我好好看你。"

thor脸红了几分，腰腹发力把上身支撑起来，用空暇的另一只手扶着Loki的后颈想要吻他，至少能暂时切断thor动情的淫叫，却被Loki一根食指阻隔，然后用指腹压着thor的唇瓣把他挪开，眼睛却是蜷弯着的，带着戏谑。

"别太贪心呀。"

然后Loki再握着thor的腰把他翻过身跪趴在床上，阴茎在后穴里碾了一圈，thor不自觉的放大了呻吟的音量，手扶着床头低下脖子又回复到低声的喘息。Loki的阴茎每一下插入都填满他的后穴，他的膝盖直打滑，腿软得几乎跪不住了，枕头都被thor捏得变形。

"Loki…慢点……"

Loki没听，继续维持着自己的频率。  
"可是你下面的嘴咬着我不放呀…明明就是想要。"

thor不可置否，抿了抿嘴把头拧过一边不看Loki可憎的笑脸，后穴一直吞吐着Loki的阴茎，每一次顶撞都恰好碾过那个地方，灭顶的快感要把thor的身体淹没了，刺激得他都把枕套给抓破掉，他想把伸手去抚慰一下自己的性器，但是又被Loki抓到，箍着他的手腕抵在床头，Loki的囊袋一下一下的拍在他的臀肉上，性器在后穴搅动引出的水声也越来越明显，同时也伴随着老旧的床摇晃发出的声音，thor还没把Loki夹射，自己就先发泄了出来。

"……Loki…唔…！"

Loki的视角里，thor的背拱了起来，脊骨凸显在被汗液润得光亮的肌肤上衬出了性感，肩胛骨带动着背部的肌肉往中间拢，还有耳边带着他的名字的高声的喘息。这男人到底知不知道他很辣？

"我喜欢你高潮的时候喊我名字。"

thor双眼失焦，前列腺高潮让他哑着嗓子却发不出尖叫，好不容易缓和过来了，泪眼迷蒙地看着身上的男人，轻轻的踹了他一脚。  
"闭嘴。"

Loki守恒定律，嘴闭上了，腰就动得更凶了，把被桎梏在床头的thor的手解脱下来，抓着thor的手腕让他被动夹着自己的奶子，挤出一道明显的沟壑，随着每次挺弄还浅浅地晃动。

"你胸这么大，会不会很适合怀孕？"

"说什么……啊…你说什么屁话。"

Loki没理thor，自顾自地说着。  
"你怀孕之后这里会涨奶的吧？"

thor被顶弄得一句话分两次讲，愣是掰成了一种有歧义的断句。  
"我不、会怀孕的…"

"噢……那你的奶肯定很甜，等孩子生出来之后你得先喂了我，才能喂小孩。"

thor被他说的脸通红，但又止不住的想他真的给孩子哺乳的样子，乳晕会变大，颜色也会变得比以前更接近粉色，Loki会帮他解决涨奶，一边吸一边揉…………thor晃了晃头不敢再想下去了。

Loki看着thor又挺立起来的阴茎，知道他被激到了，挑起眉笑了一下，故意把句末的音拉长，伏在thor的耳边，他知道thor对他沉下来的声音敏感。  
"啊……你是不是也在想？想被我吸乳头对吗？想当daddy的小奶牛……？"

"别……别说了。"

Loki又换了一个话题，好像真的把thor当成小奶牛一样想，哄着他灌精液。  
"想不想要daddy的牛奶？"

thor蓝色的眼眸此时好像变得更加深色，膝盖轻轻蹭着Loki的腰侧，不着痕迹的点头。他的甬道因为先前Loki的话语紧张地缩紧，Loki咬着牙把手指穿插过thor的指缝和他十指相扣着，又猛地抽插了数十下，然后再抽出来喷泻在thor的胸脯上，还溅上了锁骨。

离上次高潮没歇息多久的thor又迎来了第二次，爽得翻起了白眼，扭着腰昂起脖子险些要晕了过去，胸膛上的冰凉又惹得他一阵颤栗，好久都没缓过来，然后就听见Loki趴在他肩上说。

"Happy Valentine's day"

thor如果有力气的话，一句piss off马上就脱口而出了，

thor白了Loki一眼，推推他的身子说要去洗澡，硬生生被Loki加入成了鸳鸯浴，然后又变成了所谓按摩然后就是又干了个爽。

04

本来说好的回来就带thor去当船长，愣是被这下折腾的推迟了一个星期才出航，Loki这段时间带着thor去他大学的时候买的房子住，不仅要伺候他，还要被骂变态，可委屈了。

thor虽然被服侍着，但也没那么养尊处优，Loki煮得东西还没船上的素菜乱炖好吃。

他有的时候早上起来，看着身旁睡得像个小孩一样的Loki，闲的没事，重新想了一下Loki新鲜感的问题，然后抬头就迎接到Loki的热吻，还有他起床之后莫名上挑的尾音。

"Morning,honey."

thor心想：  
喜不喜欢都无所谓了，这个混蛋我要就跟一辈子。

End！！！！！


End file.
